Connection of hearts
by Xikru
Summary: Replica Riku is granted a new life, at the price of his memories, not knowing who he is, he sets out following a strange dream.Unfortunatly, hordes of Heartless stand between him and his memories, and what happens when he and Riku meet face to face?
1. Your Road

Connection of Hearts

Buyo: Incase you don't know, this is a story for the reviewers to help me write.

Riku Replica (I'll call him RR for sake of easier typing) still needs a weapon, and a name. And every thing else.

Title was given by Namine3419.

Ch 1: a new life? 

"Where will my heart go when I die?" R.R. asked

"Probably the same place mine will go." Riku said feeling a strange pang of guilt.

"Oh well" R.R. said fading from view.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Wha- where am I?_ Riku replica was floating there, in a hazy world.

"You are here, in kingdom hearts"

"Who's there?" R.R. asked. He floated towards the ground. _And how does he know what I'm thinking._

"Because I am the creator of hearts. Incarnation of light and dark."

"What do you want?" R.R. yelled, touching the ground.

"To offer you a new life, will you take it?"

"A new life?" R.R. asked.

"Yes a chance to live you own life?"

"Will I remember Castle oblivion?" R.R. said, now very interested.

"If you can find the memories in your heart you will. Will you take your new life?"

"What about my name?"

"You will know your name."

"Just one question. Can I be given a life with my own age?" R.R. asked.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Water? What? Where am I? Who a-_ His thoughts ceased as we noticed to current was going_ up_. _What is going on here? Where am I? Why is the water going up? _ He was drifting on the water, his thoughts mixed. Who was he? Where was he? How did he get here? With these thoughts in mind, he drifted into unconsciousness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Squall! Come over here!" Yuffie yelled. "It's not Squall! Why can't you call me Leon? Damn your annoying!" Leon yelled, running to the Laser-lifts that would take him down to the lower levels where Yuffie was. _What could she want now? Damn, she always interrupts me during training! If this is not worth it, she and I are going to have a…_ Leon's thoughts seized as he reached Yuffie.

"What?" He asked, very annoyed.

"Look!" Yuffie said, pointed down to a ledge that the waves where crashing against.

"Yuffie, this had better not be one of you pr-" Leon started, but stopped as he saw a silver haired boy sprawled out on the rock.

"We've got to get down there!" Yuffie said.

"Go get Cid! Have him fly the gummie ship down here!" Leon yelled, jumping over the rail. Yuffie took of to look for Cid as Leon climbed down the slippery cliff. _Damn, this kid better be alive after all this!_

Leon reached the ledge briefly before Cid and Yuffie landed the gummie ship.

"Get him in the ship! He's alive, but in bad condition! We need to get him to Arieth!" Leon yelled over the humming of the engines and roar of the ocean.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Wha- where am I?" Riku replica asked

"Hollow Bastion." The lady said.

"What? Where is hollow bastion? And, who are you?" he asked

"Easy, your not better yet, all the stress will hurt you even worse, your safe I promise." She said

"Who are you?" R.R. asked.

"Arieth, what's your name?" Arieth answered.

"My Name?"…………………………………………………

End Chapter One.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buyo- yeah as you can see, it needs a lot of work, so… HELP!

Thanks to Namine3419 for the title, and if any one has any ideas for the new name of R.R., weapons, ect. , Please drop a review!


	2. Jojen

Connection Of Hearts

Buyo: I hate making names. I detest making names. That's why I took the name Namine4319 gave me, Thanks! R.R. is now…………… Jojen! In this chapter, the title will be described a little.

Ch 2: Jojen

"My…my name?" he asked.

"Yes your name." Arieth answered.

"J…Jo…Jojen?"

"Is that your final answer?" A girl clad in ninja clothing asked.

"Now Yuffie, This boy just…" Arieth started.

"I'm not a boy!" Jojen said.

"Sorry, _young man_ has just washed up on shore, any way, where are you from?" Arieth asked.

"I… I don't know," Jojen looked sadly at the floor._ Why? Why can I not remember? What is going on here? _"I don't know any thing, where I'm from, who I am, nothing, all I know is that I'm here." Jojen finished.

"You look familiar? But from where?" Jojen looked up to see Yuffie right in his face.

"Hey!" Jojen fell off the chair he was sitting in.

"What did you do that for? He's probably scared to death!" Arieth yelled.

"Sorry, He just looks _so_ familiar! But I just can't place my finger on it." Yuffie said holding in here laughter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_…Riku flew at him, his silver hair flying, he felt the sudden impact as the weapon hit his back. "Come on you fake! Is that all you got? I thought you were gonna mop the floor with me. " You just wait, I'll get stronger, and when I do, there be nothing left of you!" he said running away, _Why, why did he beet me? He's afraid of the darkness, why?_ He warped a few levels, running to the containment center. "You lost." _

"_Wha…," he jumped back weapon in hand "Damn you Axel!"_

"_Well, you did, you lost to rik…_

Jojen sat up, He was in a bed, _but it felt so real, the fight, every thing_. Jojen could not shake away his uneasiness. He lay awake all night wondering. _Riku?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen made his way to the lower levels of the castle _Jeez this place is big. It would be easy to get lost._ Jojen reached where Arieth had told him to meet her, but where was she?

"Over here!" Jojen turned to see Arieth walking his way.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"No, actually I just got here."

"Oh," Arieth looked at Jojen, "Ruff night?"

"yeah, it was just.." Jojen's rumbling stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since he got here.

"I'll tell you later, first, can I get some food?" he asked sheepishly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Wow." Arieth was staring at Jojen. She didn't think someone his size could eat so much.

"Oh, that's better." Jojen sat back finally satisfied.

"What were you going to tell me?" Arieth asked.

"Huh? Oh, that. I had a strange dream. It felt so _real_. I mean, it was as if had really happened." Jojen said, now very serious. He told Arieth about the dream.

"It might have been a memory." Arieth said.

"What?"

" Oh, nothing it's just that there have been reported cases of Reincarnation, but only if something bad is to happen soon. I'm not sure, but I'll look into it."

"Another thing, I feel like I have to leave." Jojen said sadly

"What? Why?"

"It's… It's just like I feel that I'm supposed to be some where else,"

_And maybe this Riku can help me…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buyo: yup. I think the next chapter is going to be from Riku's point of view, this story will be switching between Jojen and Riku.

Once again, thank you Namine3419 for the name.


	3. The Twilit Road

Connection of Hearts

Author (Me): yes, this chapter is about Riku-

Sora: (Running towards Me) RICE CAKE! MINNEEE

Me: (dives to the side) AHHHH! RIKU!

Riku: What?

Me: calm Sora down

Sora: Back! (Holds rice cake in left hand, swings key blade with right) MINE!

Riku and I: Uhhhhhh (sweat drop)

Riku: Hey Sora! Guess what I Got (whispers to me: Get ready when he comes over tie him up with this rope!)

Me: Ok.

Sora: What? What do you got? Tell me! (Walks over and tries to see what Riku has "behind" his back)

Riku: now!

(Half an hour later)

Riku: 'Huff' He's finally tied up.

Me: (on back panting) yup

Sora: LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME G- oh rice cake!

Riku: (holding Rice cake in hand) Sora, have you been eating raw sugar?

Sora: (eyes dart around nervously) noooooo…

Jojen: (walks in) I miss something?

Riku: No just Sora's Sugar Rush! (Smacks Sora in the back of the head)

Me: Any way, like I was saying earlier, this chapter is about Riku After castle oblivion. R&R please!

Sora: RICE CAKE! (Throws his arm wide and breaks rope) MINNNNEEEE (Runs at Riku Holding a rice cake)

Riku & I: Not again!

Jojen: Huh?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 3: The Twilight Road.

He ran straight ahead. "Damn! How many heartless are there?"

"Enough to keep us busy." Mickey answered, throwing his keyblade in a wide spin, only to find out that more neo-heartless were yet to come.

"Ok. This is starting to get _very_ annoying." Riku said, he felt his power surging, He leaped into the air and transformed into his dark mode.

"I'd run if I were you," Is all he said to Mickey. Riku felt his power grow; he held soul-eater above his head and focused his energy. He lifted off the ground slowly, only to disappear into a portal of darkness.

Another portal appeared at the front of the heartless force, Riku flew at them, soul-eater leading the way. After about ten passes around the heartless force, Riku leaped high into the air and stabbed soul-eater into the ground. Beams of energy flew up from the ground, destroying many heartless.

Riku looked up to see Mickey running at him, Keyblade in hand. Riku put soul-eater in front of him, not really wanting to fight the king. At the last moment, Mickey leaped high into the air, Riku tuned around to see Mickey destroy a shadow behind him.

"Missed one!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_"Help…me…" Riku ran towards the voice, "Help…" Riku ran into a room, the room Ansem had created the heartless. Riku saw some one strapped down to the table Ansem put people on to take their hearts, "Help… m-" _

"_Your to late Riku, his heart is mine."_

"_Ansem! Let him go!"_

"_Why? Why should I let him go?"_

"_Because if you don't," Riku pulled out soul-eater, and rushed at Ansem." I'll kill you."_

"_Hardly," is all Ansem had to say, and he disappeared before Riku got to him._

_Riku walked up to the table, to help the boy strapped down. As Riku looked down to see who the boy was, he took one step back._

"_No, no," It was _him.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Riku sat up, he was still in the field, he was covered in sweat, "What?" Mickey jumped to his feet, keyblade in hand. "What happened?" Riku didn't answer, he just sat there, breathing hard and looking down at his hands. "Riku!" Mickey said, giving Riku a little push. Riku just shook his head. _No, It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it was…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: Hi! While you were reading, we caught Sora, _again._

Sora: Gimmy Rice Cake! Gimmy, gimmy, gimmy!

Riku: Ok, new rule, no more rice cakes allowed.

Jojen: (panting) Sounds… Good.

Me: Yeah, and bring stronger rope.

Riku: or just make sure Sora eats his, VEGITABLES.

Sora: NOOOOO! (gets up and starts running)

Jojen: Um, how'd he get up when we ited him up?

Riku: Good question.

Me: Review please!


	4. the Begining

Connection of Hearts

Me: Hmmm, Wow, I just noticed how quiet it is with out Sora.

Riku: Yeah, where did the little clown run off to?

Jojen: Who knows?

Sora: HIYA! (Flies out from behind a tree and tackles Jojen)

Jojen: Ow, what the- (on the ground, laying on stomach)

Sora: (uses signature smile) You guy's missed me!

Riku: we did? We just said it was quiet with out you.

Me: Sora?

Sora: What?

Me: You aren't hyper.

Sora: so?

Me: you where an hour ago.

Riku: Hey, Sora!

Sora: yeah?

Riku: rice cake.

Sora: WHERE?

Riku: See, he's still hyper (watches Sora run around in circles, looking for a rice cake)

Jojen: he really likes rice cakes.

Namine3419: I got the Magic Duck tape! (Runs into room with the tape)

Sora: (wide-eyed) uh oh. (Starts running)

Chapter 4: 

"What are you being so serious about?" Arieth was watching Jojen.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing, just the dream. That boy, the one I was fighting, I need to find him." Jojen said.

"Well, I don't know what this has to do with anything, but I sense a great power is growing."

The door bust down, Leon was standing in the doorway. "Arieth! Heartless!"

"What?" Arieth stood up, knocking her chair half way across the room."

"We gotta go!" Arieth grabbed Jojen by the arm; "Cid's waiting for us in docking bay three!"

Two neo Heartless appeared from the ground and took up the chase.

"Arieth, Jojen, GO! I'll hold them off!" Leon yelled, turning to face the heartless.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Riku 

"My replica." Riku said, coming out of his oblivious daze.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, just, that dream," Riku tells his dream to Mickey. "But it isn't me on the table it's Replica."

"Hm, What have you been eating Riku?"

"What? Nothing! Well, just some apples." Riku said.

"Sure…" Mickey said sarcastically.

"What ever." Riku waved his hand as if he didn't care. _All's I know is that that dream wasn't just a dream. He's somewhere. But…_

"RIKU!" Mickey yelled. Riku turned to se the king surrounded by heartless.

"Not again." He mumbled….

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen 

_Where's Leon? He should be here by now._ They were floating outside docking bay 3 in the gummie ship.

"There!" Yuffie was pointing towards the back of the hanger; Leon was stumbling through the door.

Cid landed the ship close to Leon, Jojen and Yuffie ran out to help bring Leon in.

"To…. Many…. go to …traverse town" Leon stammered.

"Traverse Town?" Jojen asked.

"It's a different world."

"oh." Jojen said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(Traverse Town)

"Leon will be okay." Arieth said. They were in the third district, outside the vacant house, or the used-to-be vacant house. Jojen walked into the room Leon was in.

"Hey kid," Leon said weakly.

"Hey,"

"So what's going on out there?"

"Nothing, not even a person walking on the streets. It's very boring."

"Not good" Leon sat up and laid right back down due to extreme pain.

"Hey take it easy," Jojen said.

"No, the last time no one was on the streets was when the heartless took over the town."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxK

Sora: lemme go!

Riku: not until Jojen gets back.

Me: where'd he go any way?

Riku: who knows.

Jojen: Pizza's here.

Sora: PIZZA!

Every one: NO!


	5. Heartless!

Connection of Hearts 

Everyone: (stares at Sora as he eats slice after slice of pizza.)

Riku: wow

Jojen: come on! I wanted some!

Me: ……(O.o)

Sora: PIZZA! (Keeps eating)

Riku: how can something so little eat so much?

Sora: Done! (sitting in a circle of empty pizza boxes)

All: What! 5 boxes of pizza are gone all ready!

Sora: (smiles)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Heartless? Jojen 

"Heartless?" Jojen asked.

"Those who lost their hearts to darkness." Leon said weakly.

"Oh, are those what put in this condition?"

"Yes, those were heartless."

"Ok, next question, lose their hearts to darkness? What does that mean?"

"Some one who shrouds themselves in darkness will eventually lose their soul to it."

"And, with you like this, who's going to protect Arieth and Yuffie?"

"You think they need protecting? They are fully capable of fighting for themselves."

"Jojen," Arieth was in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"We should let Leon get his rest."

"Yeah, we can't let squall stay like this forever. Who will I torment?"

"Damn it, the name's Leon." Leon said.

Leaving the room, Jojen couldn't help but see Leon's gunblade sitting there.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Riku 

"Holy shit! How many heartless are there?" Riku yelled. He looked over to his rodent companion. "We could at least see a different type, these neo's are annoying!"

The last neo-shadow melted into the ground. "I hate it when they do that…" Riku grumbled. He watched the heartless, waiting for it to pop up. The neo leaped into the air and transformed itself into a swirling vortex. Riku waited for it to come close, then leaped into the air and slashed down. The last heartless vanished in an explosion of darkness, and a neon red heart floated into the air.

"I've always wondered where that heart went." Mickey said. Riku only shook his head. He knew where they went.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

heartless

_You! Shadow! Get over here! _I scuttled over to the neo. The commander. _You're with the squad going to traverse town._ None of the squads that went to traverse town had come back yet. Well, at least I wasn't going after the keyblade master, he is somewhere else.

_Squad, we have the third district. Occupation: 4._ That would be the captain. A Defender. The annoying kind. We where in the third district, in front of an empty house. Three humans walked out of the door. Two women and one boy. The women drew out fighting weapons. They yelled something to the boy, and he took off. I should go after him, after all, he's unarmed…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: well there you go, this chapter is over.

Riku: hey, Sora passed out. I think it was from all the pizza.

Jojen: really? ( a mischievous smile crosses his face and he sinks into the shadows.)

Riku: what does he think he's doing?

Me: No clue.

Jojen walks back with a can of shaving cream in hand

Riku: O.o …..

Me: What did you do?

Jojen: a little pay back.


	6. Choices

Connection of Hearts 

Me: well, Sora's gone,

Jojen: last time you said that, he flew out of a tree and talked me.

Riku: How'd that tree get in here anyway?

Me: good question.

Sora: (walks in) hey guys!

All: (tense up)….

Jojen: He…hehe…

Riku:…

Me:…. Hi. Riku why is he not hyper.

Riku: probably slept it off.

…………………………………………

Chapter 6: Jojen's Choice Jojen 

The heartless jumped at Jojen. In a flash, the heartless disappeared. Jojen was holding Leon's Gunblade out in front of him. The heartless seemed set aback by this new uprising. Jojen ran at the nearest heartless, the defender, and leaped over the heartless, slashing down as he reached the top of his peak. The defender disappeared in a flash of fire and darkness. Jojen made short work of the heartless after that.

"Wh- why do you have Leon's sword?" Arieth asked Jojen, seeing the sword in his hands.

"And where did you learn to fight like that?" Yuffie asked.

"He wasn't gonna use it, being hurt like that, and, I don't know." Jojen responded.

Jojen's world started spinning, the he lapsed into the world of unconsciousness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Now I have another choice for you,_ Jojen was once again in kingdom hearts.

"Choice?" Jojen asked through gritted teeth. _Man, this is strange, where am I? Why does it feel like I've been here before?_

"_This choice"_

Jojen was standing in the middle of a four way cross road.

"_Will you walk the light," _the path on the right side flared in a brilliant light "_Folloe the dark," _ the path on the left was shrouded in darkness. "_Return to where you_ _came,"_ Jojen turned to see the road behind him bathed in daylight, "_Or can you cross the barrier to the twilight?"_ Jojen saw that the road in the front was blocked by a wall.

"_Choose"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jojen!" Arieth grabbed at Jojen as he fell, but he faded out in her arms, Gunblade and all.

"Scary." Yuffie said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen was walking down the road. His road. The road to………………

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: sorry it was short.

Sora: (Sleeping in the magically appearing tree.) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Riku: well, if Sora's not here, let's throw a party (Riku is standing under the branch sora is sleeping on. He writes something down on a piece of paper, folds it into an airplane, and throws it at Jojen and I)

Jojen and I: the plane said 'Watch this, Jojen, say that your gonna go call Kairi'

Jojen: I'll start calling people, let's start with Kair…

Sora: (sits up) Kairi? Where? (falls off the branch.)

Every one: laughs at Sora.

Sora: oh just wait, you guy's will get it.

Riku: oh, I'm really scared.


	7. Roads and Strangers

Connection of Hearts

Me: whoa, Sora can really hide. (Looks around for Sora)

Jojen: I hate that stupid tree (glares at the magically appearing tree)

Riku: hmmm……

Me: What's up Riku?

Riku: Sora….. He's trying to be sneaky

Me: where is he?

Sora: (flies out of tree and tackles Jojen)

Jojen: I REALLY HATE THAT TREE!

………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: Roads and strangers

Riku:

Riku was sitting on a hill, overlooking the seemingly endless fields. "When are we going to find a place to stay?"

"This is my first time here." Mickey squeaked, rolling over.

"Go to sleep Riku…"

Riku couldn't fall asleep though…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen:

He placed his hand on the barrier. The roads to light and dark sounded to demanding.

_Maybe I can pass this barrier, make my mind up about light and dark later._

"If I take the twilight road, will I remember who I am?"

_It all depends_

"Depends on what?"

_How strong your heart is._

"My… heart?"

_Choose._

"But, I can't last a day on my own? Can I get back to Arieth, Leon, and Yuffie through here?"

_Many Questions. Only you can answer. Your life is for you._

He pushed through the barrier, and was devoured in a brilliant flash of light and dark

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen woke in a familiar castle. _Hollow Bastion? How did I get here?_ Jojen wandered the castle, encountering a few heartless. He found is way to the kitchen, realizing he had not eaten all day.

Jojen ate a small meal, and then packed away some food in a small bag. A commotion outside the doors drew his attention. Looking up, he saw a large sword bust the door in, launching many shadows his way. A swords man stood in the door way, staring at Jojen.

Unsure of whom the new comer was, Jojen drew the gun blade. "Where's Arieth?"

The stranger asked. Jojen looked at the warrior. The lower half of his face was covered by part of his cloak; his left hand was yellow and seemed to be only bone.

"Who are you?" Jojen asked.

"………" the stranger just stared and said "Where's is Arieth? Why do you have Leon's blade" the stranger charge.

……………………………………………………….

Me: well, another short chapter

Riku: Sora, will u settle down?

Sora: Never! I must get my revenge!

Me: where'd Jojen go?

Riku: he walked off that way with a saw. (He points to the tree)

Sora: MY TREE!

Me: (sighs) please R&R


	8. Dangers and Answers

Connection of Hearts

Me: Well, I guess its time to start.

Sora: NOO! NOT MY TREE!

Riku: (Looks at Sora hanging from Jojen's ankle) er……….

Me: Wtf?

Jojen: I will cut that tree!

Me: (sigh) R&R please.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 8: Answers and Dangers

Jojen:

He brought the gun blade to bear. The Stranger slashed. Jojen whipped his sword around to his left side, blocking the slash. The strength of the blow flung Jojen across the room.

"Wha…. What are you?" Jojen asked as he crumpled to the floor.

The stranger did not respond. Jojen saw the stranger charge again. He felt a crushing blow hit the back of his head, then all faded in to darkness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Riku:

He was walking down the road. Alone this time. He left his companion back at camp. He continued walking. So deep in his thoughts that he never realized how far he had gone. Soon there was no sign of the camp on top of the hill. He felt very dizzy. After re-orienting himself, he had forgotten the direction he had com from.

He continued walking, hoping that he would soon find the king. His thoughts dwelt on castle Oblivion and what had happened there. He tasted a familiar biter taste in his mouth, and a familiar sent was in the air. Riku look up to see a tall black figure standing on the top of a hill. The Figure turned and floated off. Riku, Disturbed and excited that someone else was on this road. He followed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen:

His world slowly came back into focus. He was in the docking bay at Hollow Bastian. _How did I get here, I remember getting hit then… _ Jojen looked around for the stranger. He saw him sitting near the door. He stood and walked Jojen's way.

"Now, you will answer my questions." He said

"Who are you?"

"That does not concern you, now where is Arieth?"

"What do you want with her?"

"So… You do know her."

"Uhhhh"

"I also wonder… Why do you have Leon's blade?"

"He was attacked."

"By you?"

"No!"

"Then by who?"

He was injured defending Arieth, Yuffie, and I while Cid started the gummie ship!"

"Why do you have his blade?"

"He wasn't going to use it, so I took it to help protect him!"

"Then where is he? If you are to protect him, why aren't you with him? They aren't even in this castle…" The stranger had his sword ready, not believing Jojen.

"Wait! There at Traverse town! I got teleported here! I… I don't know how…. But I am here now!"

"Hmmm…… Traverse town."

"Yes…. Er what is your name?"

"Cloud"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Riku:

He ran after the cloaked man. He found him in a clearing. The man turned around and chuckled. A ring of Fire surrounded them, and then out came more Neo-shadows. Riku was really regretting leaving Mickey at camp.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: Well, done

Sora: (crying) he burnt my tree!

Jojen: so?

Sora: (sits up) Fire…..

Riku: errrr…. I think Sora is a pyro…

Jojen: Not good….

Me: Review please!

Sora: FIRRRRREEEEEEEEE!


	9. Fire

Connection of Hearts

Sora: (looking at fire) ohhhhhhhhhhh….

Riku: er…. I believe Sora's a pyro…

Jojen: not good (Sees Sora staring at him with a flaming sick in hand)

Me: eh, please read and review! (Runs for cover as story begins)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 9: Fire

Riku:

Riku watched as the flames leaped from the ground. He watched as the heartless stalked in. Riku berated himself for walking into so obvious of a trap. Riku felt soul-eater appear in his grasp. _How could I have fallen into the trap, the guy is wearing an organization cloak! Damn! How could I have been so stupid?_

Riku felt Soul-eaters hilt, the detail that was in the crosspiece. He could probably take down the heartless before the Fire user got him.

"I'm sorry Sora" he muttered while drawing on his inner darkness.

Riku charged into the Heartless army.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen:

"Cloud? Isn't that kind of a fun-?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay…"

Cloud took off down the hall.

"He- Hey! Wait up!" Jojen yelled running after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the truth…"

"Truth?"

"About you"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Riku slashed left and right, Heartless vanishing in bursts of darkness, crimson hearts floating into nothingness. _Why doesn't he attack?_ Riku wondered. The man was just sitting there, watching Riku slaughter the heartless. Only after Riku had destroyed the heartless had the man spoke.

"Very good Riku! I can see how you destroyed Lexus."

"Who the hell are you?"

"A nobody."

"Damn it! That's not what I ment!" Riku yelled.

"If you really want to know…" The man grabbed the lip of his hood and pulled it back…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jojen followed Cloud across the castle. Cloud entered a room Jojen had never seen before.

"Where are we?"   
"The key-hole to this world."

Jojen looked around. As he walked in, he noticed six glass containers. He followed Cloud up some stairs. At the top of the stairs was a swirling vortex of darkness.

"Wha- What is that?"

"The keyhole" Cloud said as he moved to a strange table with many buttons. Cloud pushed a few and a screen lit up.

"It seems you were right, you were with Leon." Cloud said, watching Leon fighting the heartless in the cargo bay.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The man had spiked red hair that went to his shoulders. He had Emerald eyes, and blue markings under each eye.

"My name is Axel. I have come with a message."

"Bull. Namine told me about you!"

"If you're going to be that way..." Axel said as spiked wheels appeared in his hands.

"…I'll make you listen!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: Another chapter down, more to come!

Riku: Axel? Who's Axel?

Jojen: I Know I Know!

Me: Not according to the story!

Sora: Who's Axel?

Me: Just wait you guys! You'll find out next time. Review please!


	10. Dark Fire

Connection of Hearts

Chapter 10

Me: sorry for the previous chapters being so short… I have very little time to update and write. Anyhow on with the Story!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter ten: Black Fire

Jojen

"_You have a good Heart, I don't have to be real to see that," he said, as stood there. But where was there? A flash of light and then he was at a place bathed in the golden light of the setting sun._

"_Where will my heart go when I fade?"_

"_The same place as mine, probably," the Silver Haired boy said._

"_Oh well…"_

I'm… I'm fading,_ his thoughts drifted across time and space, his material body was fading._

"_Where will I go?"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Riku

Axel charged in at Riku, and then vanished.

"What the…?" Riku yelled, but then he understood when he felt his back grow very warm. Riku turned to see a wall of fire rushing at him. Riku leaped into the air, vaulting over the wall of flame.

"Is that the best you can do?" Riku taunted.

"You have now idea," Axel said coolly, then threw one of his wheels at Riku and disappeared. Riku deflected the wheel.

"Come on; do all you Organization People Fight the same way?"

As a response, Axel re-appeared and picked up his wheel.

"Possibly," was all Axel said, and then charged Riku again, bringing his weapons to bear. Riku caught axels right arm with his left hand and hooked Soul-Eater inside the second wheel. Riku and Axel stood there, staring at each other. Riku with hatred, Axel with mock-anger. Riku threw Axel's right arm wide and threw a ball of dark fire at Axel's chest. Axel brought his right arm in front of him with surprising agility, countering the fire-ball with one of his own. The result of the two fires mixing was an explosion that sent both combatants flying. Axel stood and brushed off his cloak.

"No wonder you wasted Lexeaus."

"And you next," Riku growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't think so..." Axel replied as lifted into the air. "I'm not as stupid as Lexeaus was,"

Axel spread his arms out wide, two balls of flame appearing at each hand. The fires seemed to throb with life of their own, soon Axel threw the Fires at Riku, the flames interweaving. Riku rushed threw a gap between the zigzagging Fire balls.

"You Missed." Riku said, thinking he had an advantage.

"Did I?" Axel asked innocently, looking behind Riku.

Riku turned to see the flames turning around, rushing back trying to consume him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_He was screaming in pain. On a table, strapped down, his unseen Tormenter slowly engulfing him in flame. Jojen tried to scream for help, but only agonizing screams of pain emerged from his lips._

…………………………………_..end………………………………………………………………_

Me: Sorry if this one is a little on the short side, I'm running out of time…

Riku: Whoa, finally the story gets exciting!

Me: Hey! What's that supposed mean?

Jojen: (Running from Sora, who is chasing him with a flaming stick) Heeelllppp!

Me: (sighs) Review please, and check out some of my other stuff some time… (Walks off to help Jojen)

Riku: Uh, Hey! Don't leave me alone! Who knows what Spazo is going to next! Guys? Guys!


End file.
